Kiss The Librarian
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Because i couldn't find a single Giles/Wesley fiction on here, i decided to write one, read and revview, rated NC-17 because of all the slashy fun... :D


Kiss the Librarian 

A knock came at his door, he was drinking his tea he drank normally before he got into bed, he was wearing his earlier suit still, and it was getting to the eleven thirty phase, the moon full and high into the sky, he thought one thing before he opened the door, Buffy was hurt, but to much of his surprise it wasn't Buffy, it was her '_new_' watcher Wesley, he thought of the worst when he saw the younger British man standing there, "Where's Buffy, is she okay?"

"Buffy's fine, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Thank you Mr. Giles,"

"Please, call me Rupert,"

"Alright."

He looked at the librarian strangely, and entered, he turned watching him close the door, noticing how well he wore his pants, they shaped him nicely, he looked away as Giles turned. "Thank you for saving my life,"

"Your welcome, tea?" Giles was trying to sound as nice as possible, but he held his small hate inside, not all hate, it's just he felt as if he was trying to take away Buffy.

"Thank you." It was all a bit awkward for a while both men sitting in silence, Giles heard his tea kettle and went to poor the tea.

Wesley sat uncomfortable on Giles's couch, staring out in the darkness seeing something from the outdoors move, he stood and walked to the window glaring out, "Wesley?"

"I saw something outdoors,"

"If it's a vampire it can't come in,"

"It's not a vampire," Giles made his way towards his weapons trunk grabbing and axe and a sword, "Here, take this," Wesley looked over his shoulder the librarian handing him the axe, "Or would you prefer the sword?"

"Thank you, axe is fine," The older man stepped closer to the window, which meant closer to him, "Am I in your way?"

"I'm just trying to get a closer look, without going outside."

"Doesn't matter if it's a demon,"

"Right," After a while looking out the window Wesley was about to give up and tried turning around, "Mr. Giles, could you?"

"Oh sorry, and Rupert please." He stepped to the side, letting the younger British man slide pass him smelling his cologne, the younger man shivered at his warm breath breathing down on his neck. He let out a sigh as he made his way towards his tea.

Giles continued looking out the window seeing if the demon Wesley saw was still stalking his outdoors, he turned to Wesley who was sitting on his couch drinking his tea, "Are you sure you saw something?"

"I thought I did," Wesley stood making his way back towards Giles standing in behind the man. Giles froze as he felt the heat from the cup, he felt Wesley's breath on the back of his neck and stayed frozen. "Must be seeing things," Giles moved his head slightly as Wesley spoke softly into his ear. The feel of his breath on his neck more, after a while he let out a sigh, "Maybe, I'm going out to check,"

"Need back up?"

"Yeah, this is Buffy's cell, call it, phone's over there." Wesley sighed walking to the phone dialing the number, and reached Buffy's cell, "Hello Giles?"

"No it's Wesley,"

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He's fine, we need you to get over here, we might be under attack."

"Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up before she could say or ask anything else, and turned back to the man still staring out the window, "She's on her way."

"Good." He turned back and noticed Wesley shake his cup, "Would you like more tea?"

"I can get it myself, thank you."

"Alright." Giles looked back out the window as Wesley made himself more tea, "Oh bloody hell!"

"Are you okay in there!"

"Just burning myself with liquid!" Giles turned back to the window a brief smile on his face. He saw something move in the distance, he took stance as Wesley watched and grabbed the axe from where he set in down. And walked and stood beside the door holding up the axe.

Giles watched as the figure moved, it seemed familiar movement, it started to take shape, it looked human, he thought vampire, the figures jacket flailed against the wind, moving away from it's body, it was running, fast. Giles looked at the man near the door, "Get away from the door!" Wesley jumped into the curvature under the stairs Giles ducked his head, as soon the door busted open and Wesley swung down his axe getting it caught on something, "Keep cool Wes, it's me, Buffy."

Giles stood uncovering his head, and looked at his door, "Your paying for that,"

"Wesley said you were under attack," She pointed at the man with her other hand and Giles looked at the man, still in mid swing, "I said might be,"

Giles blinked at him then his door, "Your fixing this,"

"Understood."

"Where's the bady?"

"You might of scared it away."

"Oh, that's good then,"

"What if it comes back?"

"Don't worry Wes, I'll look around the place before I go back to the cemetery, meanwhile you should fix the door."

Wesley stood standing sniffed his nose, and raised the glasses up his nose "Yes, I should, Mr. Giles a little help lifting if you would,"

"Go patrol, I'll help Wesley here, tell me-" Wesley cleared his throat, "Tell us how it went."

She looked over at Wesley, fumbling to find a place to lift the door, and leaned into Giles closer, "I'll keep you updated,"

"Thank you, now go." Buffy leaned away and started walking out the hole where the door was. "Bye Giles, Wes."

She tussled his hair, Wesley flinched and watched his slayer leave as she looked around the house. Giles went over to where Wesley was crouching, his hair rumpled, and helped him lift the heavy door. "Lean it- against- the doorframe-" They placed the door against doorframe and Wesley breathed out happily as it sat there.

Buffy walked in the two men trying to catch their breath, "Giles, would it help if I fixed it all the way before going to the cemetery?"

"If you could, please." Buffy simply grabbed the door, placing it back on it's hinges, and locked it in place, "Well I'm going back to the graveyards, I think your safe, there's no bady out there."

"Thank you for checking Buffy, be safe,"

"You too." Buffy walked out closing the door behind her, Wesley then noticed a giant mess from where things got blown around by the wind of the door, and noticed the broken cup, and a tea stain under it, "I'm sorry about this,"

The man looked around the messed up spot near the door, the tea stain sitting, and blown papers, and glass. "It'll be okay, could you possibly clean that up before it makes a stain?"

"Hmm? Oh coarse," Wesley quickly found a dish rag and wiped up the tea from the floor, Giles was separating and sorting papers, and as Wesley looked up to see the mans progress, his hand found a piece of glass, "Ow,"

Giles looked up from his papers and noticed as Wesley pulled a piece of glass out of his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, wasn't paying attention is all." Wesley put his hurt hand to his mouth trying to get rid of the blood, he stood and walk to the kitchen keeping his hand in his mouth, he turned the water on and moved his hand to it. "Do you need a band aid?"

"No, I got it, thank you though." The water in the kitchen stopped after a while and Giles watched as Wesley looked at the cut hand, Wesley walked back out and Giles went back to the papers, Wesley then started to pick up the glass placing the shards in the rag, that was still wet from the tea. The glass clanged as he put the pieces on one another.

When Giles finished, he went and started helping Wesley pick up the shattered cup, he grabbed a handy vacuum and had it pick up the smaller pieces hiding in the carpet, "Terribly sorry about that,"

"It will be okay I have plenty,"

"I should go, before anything else breaks,'

"Would you like a lift to a hotel or something, I don't recommend walking about out there."

"That would be nice thank you," They walked out to the car and Giles went to start it up, it couldn't start, "Oh bloody hell!" Giles hit the steering wheel, "Want me to call Buffy, so you can get back in one piece, or would you rather stay here till morning?"

"If it's okay with you."

"Bloody brilliant." Wesley looked at the flustered librarian, "I really am sorry about earlier, but Buffy needs to get used to listening to me,"

"You understand she will never listen to you, I'm her watcher, I will always be her watcher, your just another person standing in the way!"

"Standing in the way, you're a librarian now, you lost your act of watcher when you failed that test!" They sat in the car yelling about it for about an hour, finally Giles set him off, "You ninny, you don't know anything about danger, you don't know what I've seen!"

Wesley grabbed his face and drew back a fist, Giles looked at him, rage in his eyes calming back to their mixed blue, green, and brown. Wesley still held his face and moved in, Giles stared into his perfect blue steady eyes, both were opening their mouth, but no words escaped.

One of Wesley's hands moved to Giles's hair and started to stroke his head, Giles moved ever so slightly gently placing his lips upon Wesley, it was little when he moved away, Wesley bit his bottom lip, and leaned forward, kissing Giles more, it was just parting lips, they stopped and continued looking in each others eyes, Giles swallowed hard, and kissed Wesley again this time harder and Wesley let him, he opened his mouth to the librarian.

Their tongues tangled until they ran out of breath, and continued staring into each other's eyes, which to them looked as if they were gleaming, Giles then placed his hand on Wesley's knee and started trailing it upwards through his inner thigh, "I'll stop if you say chicken," The hand made it's way up to the bulge in Wesley's pants and Giles started cupping and rubbing the pants that constricted Wesley. "Mmm," He licked the outside of Giles's ear as he moaned, "Want to move this inside?"

"Yes." Giles removed his hand and they walked back inside and Giles locked the door before leading Wesley up the stairs, Pulling on his belt to help the man come towards him, He stopped for one second removing the guitar from the bed placing it back in his closet, he moved back to Wesley pushing him onto the bed, kissing him roughly, one hand in his hair tugging and the other was on his waist, Wesley held one hand wrapped around the arm that held his hair, and Giles's hip.

Giles moved his kisses to Wesley's neck every so often biting the just kissed area, making Wesley grab his hip harder, Giles then removed his hand from the other mans hair, and to his pants unbuttoning them and pulled out the tucked in shirt, and started to unbutton it, soon revealing the clean chest. Wesley was about to do the same when Giles just tore at his shirt ripping it, and threw it to the floor, then he started on his pants throwing them off, and Wesley watched as he work the rest of the pants he wore.

Soon they were both in their boxers kissing and tugging and setting rough kisses on each other, Wesley soon wrapped his leg around Giles and took off the boxers he wore, Giles stared at him for a while, and had him help take off his. Wesley's eyes grew for Giles was much larger than him, and Giles placed himself at Wesley's entrance, not yet proceeding, "Wait do you have any?"

"No, so this is going to hurt a lot." Wesley grabbed part of the sheet and placed it in his mouth as soon as he did Giles rammed into him with intense force and Wesley dug his nails into Giles's back, as he moaned, Giles continued the rough pace, and Wesley's nails continued to dig their way deeper into the mans bare back, as Giles continued to pound Wesley he moved his hand back in his hair pulling his bead back, and he started kissing his neck, and bit down as he reached his climax. He rolled off Wesley after he shot a load into him, laying next to him.

"Well that was-"

"We'll never speak of this again,"

"Agreed,"

"Your sleeping in the guest room still, hope you know that,"

"Of coarse," Giles looked over to the man who was panting and sweating from the intensity of that evening, his stomach sticky with himself, "If you would like you can use my shower."

"Thank you Rupert."

"Let's stick with the formalities Mr. Pryce."

"Right Mr. Giles, as you wish."

"And let's stick with the hatred."

"Happy to oblige." Giles stood placing on his pajamas, and tossed Wesley some and a towel, Wesley stood placing the towel around him, and went downstairs to Giles's bathroom and Giles looked at the bed, and took a pillow and blanket from the closet and walked downstairs to his couch, laying out on it instead. The morning went a little awkward when Wesley came out of the guest room, "Good morning,"

"Indeed," Giles was in the kitchen when Wesley came out, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, woke up at five went out and got you something,"

"You got me something?"

"Don't think anything of it, I wouldn't," He placed a small white box on the counter, "I'm going to walk to my hotel and change, thank you for everything Mr. Giles."

"Your quite welcome." We watched as the other man left, and grabbed the box and opened it, he tipped it upside down as the object fell into his hand. It was a yellow coffee cup, he moved it around and on both sides it clearly read, 'Kiss the Librarian.'


End file.
